Difficulties of the master
by Afrodita221
Summary: Kai is always ready to help his students, but they do not always ask the usual questions...


«... Then a deep breath in and out ...»

Ten pairs of closed eyes exactly fulfilled all the orders of their master and repeated for his words. Kai sat before his disciples and tried to convey what he did not understand. For so many years that he is a master, and even a mage of the air as a whole, all these "spiritual things" were never given to him, leaving expanse for enormous physical strength.

« Master Kai!»

A tall, chubby boy with a scattering of freckles all over his face raised his hand and, violating the rules of meditation, apparently wanted to ask some question.

Kai, delighted in his heart, frowned pretendedly, but nodded to him.

«Did you want something, Guo?»

«Yes. Why are you meditating, not Master Ginor?»

Kai was not allowed to answer. The girl with blue eyes of five years hurried to do it for him:

«Because Master Jinora will soon have a baby! So my mom said!»

Tof was, practically, a copy of her mother. A beautiful, intelligent girl, too chatty and curious - the exact opposite of her namesake and great-grandmother.

After the words about the child, twenty curious eyes sharply rushed to Kai, driving the latter into the paint. In five years the age comes when one wants to know everything, but not always it is possible. And now the children obviously expected something from him.

«A child? And why? And as? And when?»

A flurry of questions fell on the poor man. Blushing, paling and stuttering, Kai tried to calm the children, but the sparkling interest in one point did not allow children's interest.

«Quiet!» - Kai lunged into the lungs. – «One by one...»

«A boy, go girl?»

«I do not know».

«And you are his dad, are not you?»

«Yes».

«And when will he be born?»

«A month later».

«Where did he come from?»

The ringing silence instantly filled the pavilion, and the blond people concerned with such an important question looked at Kai. It seemed to them that they were expecting the slightest error of it, so that it could turn into an inconvenient question.

«You are fool!» - shouted Toph. – «Do not you know ?! My mother told me that children are brought for good behavior bring lemurs».

Proud of her enlightenment, the brunette looked at the master, waiting for confirmation. But Kai just barely perceptibly grinned, the version of the mages of air on the eternal question of where the children come from, was very amusing (especially considering the fact that they and Jinora were very bad to get the baby). For obvious reasons, of course, he could not tell everything.

«It's a fool! Children are made of stones! I was told so by my aunt ...»

The version of the people of the Earth Kai also mixed.

«No, I know that ...»

«Be silent! Now Master Kai will tell, right?» - the eyes of the bespectacled know all terrorized the man, he understood that from the omnipresent Matho not to hide

Pondering over the answer, Kai did not notice how he blushed from head to heel. He cleared his throat nervously, squeezed his lips and scratched his head. These children needed answers from him, and they were not going to leave it that way. The master decided to tell them the most basic.

«Well ... er ... mmm ... when adults love each other, they ... get married».

«And can only get married by adults?» - asked Toph.

«Yes. It does not matter! In general, they marry ... and ... emm ...»

Kai was already difficult to distinguish from a tomato. He could not think of anything. Absolutely!

«They ... tightly embrace and go to buy a child! All! The lesson is over! Go out!»

A powerful air wave simply carried the children out of the gazebo. Kai was rubbing his cheeks with all his strength, trying to remove the paint from his face. But he was distracted.

A woman with barely contained laughter could only be one person.

«Jinora! Very funny! You were standing there all the time?!»

A woman with beautiful brown eyes, blue tattoos and a considerably rounded figure emerged from behind the corner with smooth steps. Jinora, according to Kay, was always beautiful: first with a thin body of a teenager, then with an elegant and graceful female figure, and now, with a big belly.

The woman, still holding back her laughter, approached her husband and sat down in front of him. Kai pierced her with a fierce look.

«Could also help!» - he was indignant.

«What for? You yourself did a good job!» - she said with a mockery, putting her hands on her round tummy. – «The kid agrees with me».

Kai, still red, neatly put his broad palm on his wife's stomach. In a moment, he felt the baby barely noticeably kick his mother. The masters smiled broadly - these movements were for them a real little miracle.

«Strong ...»

«All in the father», - Jinora whispered, leaning forward and gently kissing her beloved.

«I want to see him ... Now».

«It's only been a month, and only after that you will see it all your life!» - giggled the daughter of Tenzin. – «I'm sure you'll be a great dad».

«Why? I never had an example ...»

Jinora laughed again.

«Well, at least, because you just perfectly explain where the children come from! Let's introduce a new subject "sex education"? I even know who will be the main teacher!»

«Very funny!»


End file.
